Never Let Go
by under-a-vampire's-spell
Summary: ZeroXYuki Both of them have never met. But now, forced for personal reasons, they aboard the Titanic and meet each other. For five days, they meet and fall in love. But what happens when the rumored "unsinkable" ship actually does sink? What is lost?
1. All Aboard

**Hey Guys, it's me again! And this is my new story called Never Let Go. It features ZeroXYuki and Kaname. On the R.M.S. Titanic. **

**I've often wondered how the Vampire Knight characters would act and behave if they were alone on a Cruise ship, or on a plane. Then it hit me. ****The Titanic****. Tragedy. Love. Loss. It's all there! And I hope you all enjoy it. Review please! Flames are welcome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the Vampire Knight manga or the movie Titanic.**

**May god rest all the souls that went down that tragic night of April 15. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, Zero and Kaname are vampires still. Yes, vampire hunters exist as well. The only difference in this story, besides the fact that they are on a ship and not in the Academy, is that Zero and Yuki have never met in their lives. The way Zero obtains blood is from those vile, sickening Blood Tablets. He has never drunk real human blood before he met Yuki. **

**Er, I think that's a hint there to what will about to happen later on in future chapters. Hee hee. Oh well. A bonus to reading this little, important message...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

All Aboard

The starry night sky was blanketed in the silver mist of the clouds, scattered and adorned with golden rays from the sun. Blue and purple vapor colored the heavens, surrounding the sun with a darkened halo.

The silver mist, the pale clouds, the purple shadow arising from the ocean and into the sunset...oh, how it reminded her of him.

Her best friend.

Her first love.

Her dear..._Zero_.

Yuki sighed as she stared out into the ocean and at the magnificent view of the sunset. How the colors danced and schemed, reminding her of her dreadful, tense, and unforgettable past. How the view of the sunset and of the ocean reminded her of lost lives and of the waking screams that bellowed into the crisp night.

That horrible night was much like this one. So quiet, so still. So peaceful and filled with tender love. You never would have thought that in just one night, any one of your neighbors or even your family was destined to a more deadly fate than yours. With each passing second, millions of lives were at stake. With each minute, another life was going to be lost.

The girl sighed again, reaching up to pat her pale, damp, wrinkled cheek. Just thinking of that night would make her heart quench. She gained so much during that fateful journey from Europe. Yet she lost so much in return...

Almost 2,230 lives boarded that boat. And so many were lost. Not even half had been recovered.

It was only seventy years ago according to dear old Yuki, and still she could remember the salty, warm air of the European port. She remembered that on April 10, 1912, she had arrived before the ship named the R.M.S. Titanic in a silk red dress, riding inside a large, elaborate and luxurious carriage fit for a King.

Beside her stood what could have been mistaken for a King. Although, he was not close to anything of the sort. No, it had been her fiancé. A wonderful man, a gorgeous, stunning, rich, sophisticated man. A man whom Yuki had never loved. Maybe once, when she had been younger.

But she had been eighteen by then. She was grown up and well ready for the world and all its messy dilemmas. Or so she thought.

She hadn't been quite ready for what had awaited her aboard the Titanic.

* * *

Seventy Years Ago:

"Master, will you please tell me why you suddenly decided that we should go to America?" a silver haired youth complained to the older, rougher looking man standing beside him.

Toga Yagari didn't look at the boy as he answered. He was too occupied in searching for the correct ship that would take them to their next destination. "We are going because of your training, Zero. The Vampire Hunter Association is giving you a rare chance among rare chances to actually leave their eyesight to further your education in hunting down those disgusting monsters. America isn't the best place in the world to pick, but that's the only option that the Vampire Hunter Association can give us. Be grateful, Zero. This is a chance to uphold your name and rid of those vampires at the same time."

He said nothing more, and Zero didn't say anything further also. He was glad to finally get away from his home. After his parents had been murdered, he was given to Toga, his master. Under his guardianship for more than five years, Zero was now a walking Vampire killer machine, the best in his class at the Hunter Association. Although he would miss the bright out look of the culture, he was looking forward to improving his training.

Good thing Zero was also advanced in his English class. He could almost pass for an American with his light English accent and silver colored hair.

Zero followed his master down the wooden steps of the Port until they finally arrived before the ship they had been looking for. Zero read the name off the side, "R.M.S. Titanic." It was rumored to be the only unsinkable ship around; the best in its class.

Still...Zero couldn't help but sense a dark, black aura around him. He wasn't sure if it was his vampire instincts or not, but he got a very bad feeling about today. About the ship actually. He wasn't entirely sure yet if there actually were vampires among the crowd that was boarding the ship, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Nevertheless, Zero remained wary during the entire walk up the wooden planks toward the ship. It was a long wait. People pushed and shoved into Zero the entire time. Good thing he and his Master only owned one bag each. They didn't think it necessary to bring everything they owned with them to America. Just their clothes and shoes...a few Vampire weapons here and there.

Someone suddenly poked into his side, and Zero half turned to see a group of rich, elegant teenage girls behind him. All of them gasped when they realized whom they had been pushed into.

"Wow, he's so cute," Zero heard one of them gasp.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Oooh, the man he's with isn't too bad, either. I wonder if they're both taken."

"Oh, have you ever seen that shade of hair color before?"

"How unnatural."

"Yes, indeed."

All of them stared at Zero with admiring gazes. Though, to their intense disappointment, the object of their fascinations turned away, indifferent. Zero didn't care much about such girls like them. Rude, loud, noisy, and immature. Every single one of them.

"Hurry up, Zero. Stop your foolish daydreaming," Toga called to him. Zero instantly obeyed and hurried to close the gap between them.

In his hurry to move forward, Zero's head swung to the side for a moment. He almost froze at what he saw.

There, climbing out from the luxurious, carefully painted carriage was an angel. She was so small, so innocent and frail. Yet she had all the womanly curves in just the right places of her body. And although her small figure said she was a young child, those chocolate colored eyes and red, red lips told him otherwise. She wore a ruby colored gown, and her hair was let loose in soft strands about her face.

She was so beautiful. For a long moment, Zero couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even from such a long distance, the girl was a true angel to his eyes. It felt so right to just bask in her presence. Zero, a vampire whose body was already doomed to Hell--corrupted--felt cleansed just witnessing the angelic light emanating from the brunette girl.

And then his heart quenched slightly when a handsome, stunning, rich clothed man stood beside her to take her hand and hold it to his lips. He was obviously her boyfriend, if not already her husband.

Zero's gaze swung away back to his Master, who was now climbing into the ship after already presenting his ticket. Zero hastily caught up, also climbing aboard the Titanic. He didn't look back at the couple again.

* * *

"We're finally aboard the ship, love," the man beside Yuki mumbled into her ear. Yuki smiled at Kaname, who was holding her hand tight against him as he presented each of their tickets. They weren't a mere five feet into the entryway when a steward introduced himself to take their numerous bags to their room. Yuki and Kaname, along with their chaperone, the Headmaster of a school called Cross Academy, was to stay in the First Class Wing.

Yuki giggled when she glimpsed the Headmaster behind her, his optimistic laughter filling the hallways as they toured the ship. He was her step-father and her guardian, and still she loved him with all her heart just as a daughter should.

Behind her father were two teenagers, both devilishly handsome and dressed in elegant clothing. Their names were Aido Hanabusa and his cousin, Kain Akatsuki. And both were here to accompany and protect Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross, his future wife.

For hours, all five of them toured the deck and the first class wing of the ship. They paused numerous times to admire the handiwork and craftsmanship of the sunlit veranda fitted with impressive trellis decorations. They even stopped to tour the Café Parisien, where little Yuki was exultant to stay for hours.

But all too soon, they all had to return to their rooms. After all, the result of being too close to so many humans at once were dangerous to Kaname and his friends, Aido and Kain. They had a dark, forbidding secret that no one could no about. Only family relatives, and the Headmaster and his daughter, Yuki, knew.

They were vampires.

Since she had to marry one of them, of course Yuki would have to know. It was an arranged marriage provided by her step-father. It was his belief that humans and vampires could co-exist one day in the future that led him to giving his step-daughter's hand to Kaname Kuran. Yuki supported his pacifism and agreed to the marriage. After all, since she had been young, Yuki had always had a huge crush on the popular Night Class Student of Cross Academy.

But now, after being with Kaname for more than five years, Yuki was unsure if what she felt for him was real love. Of course, she still loved him. Just not in the way she had thought at first. And certainly not in the same way he felt about her.

"Yuki," a velvety voice broke her from her thoughts. Yuki glanced at him from across the room. It was Kaname's room they were now in. Down the hall was the Headmaster's, where next to his was Yuki's. Farther down the corridor was Aido's and Kain's bedroom.

"Yes, Kaname?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched him walk closer to her from the closet. He had shed off his top jacket, so now Yuki could glimpse the white garment underneath. The white color blended in with Kaname's deathly pale skin. And it contrasted nicely with his soft, black locks that settled over his shoulders.

He was so godly and stunning. And he was extremely significant in the Vampire World. Yuki should have been glad to win such a man of his stature.

Kaname was closer now, and he bent his head forward to leave a chaste kiss upon Yuki's small pair of lips. "Goodnight, Yuki. I wish you sweet dreams."

Yuki briefly returned the kiss before nodding slightly and returning his courtesy. Then she left the room. But she avoided her bedroom and went up on deck instead.

Yuki had always been a lively girl. She never liked to stay indoors much, and she hated even more to have to stay in her room. She wasn't exactly independent, but she rather be alone with her thoughts than with Kaname and his friends, who were also his cousins.

Because of him being a vampire but also wanting to live the day life with Yuki, Kaname and his cousins had to adjust to being awake during the day. As a result, they were dead tired around twilight time. And they collapsed in their beds. It was the only time when Yuki was at last alone, to her intense relief.

She hurried up on deck, forgetting to change her red gown to a more simple, relaxed dress. But she didn't bother going back. She wasn't going to do anything exciting anyway. She just wanted to get a quick glimpse of the sunset before she went to bed.

The Titanic had already been sailing for hours, and the bright sunlit sky from before was now darkening to a nice shade of black, blue and lavender.

With one hand on the rail, Yuki walked along the deck of the Titanic toward the nose of the ship. There, she saw other crowds of people slowly departing to their rooms. She glimpsed a few couples coming out to have a quick kiss before also retiring to their bedrooms.

She sighed.

What she would give to _really_ feel what it's like to be in love...

She began to slow down her stroll as she looked up ahead in front of her. There, before Yuki, stood a tall, lean boy who was leaning over the rail of the nose of the ship. He was looking down at the ocean, long silver strands of his silver hair falling across his pale, taut face. The features of his skin were all muscular, yet still managed to keep their youthful and slender boyish figure.

He was so handsome, Yuki thought. Even with his casual, dark colored clothing, Yuki could tell he was probably from the second class.

His eyes were covered by his hair, but just by his body language, Yuki could tell something was bothering him.

Zero closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly catching a whiff of something that smelled floral and sweet. His bloodlust was consuming him, and he had managed to sneak away from his Master in the Dining Hall to outside. With too many people around him, Zero would have lost it. He was better out here with the wind to help blow the scent of humans away from him.

But now, this strange and pleasant scent caught his full attention. Zero opened his eyes and turned to the side a bit to see what presence could be this dangerously close to him. And his jaw nearly dropped when he glimpsed the girl from earlier. She still wore her red gown, and her brown hair was muddled from the strong wind. Still, she looked just as radiant as before when his eyes had last fell on her.

Could that wonderful scent possibly be coming from her? he wondered. Zero could feel the ache in his jaw grow as his fangs lengthened a bit just at the anticipation of drinking such tasty human blood. He quickly turned away so that the girl wouldn't see, and he shut his eyes tight.

No, no, no, he wanted to scream. Not an option! He was not going to give into his bloodlust now, especially due to his surroundings. What would the girl think if he attacked her? Only vampires and his Master had such skill to wipe away the memories of humans, and Zero was not about to ask his Master for such help. He didn't want the older man to witness such a scene.

No. He would control it. He had to. No way in hell was he going to bite some human. Just the mere thought of it was sickening. Ugh, he thought. Those damn vampires are such monsters. Creatures of the night that drank from humans. How could they live with themselves?

No wonder they had no heart to endure.

To Zero's disappointment, the scent did not falter after awhile like he had thought. He was too frightened, for himself and for the girl, to turn and actually check if she was still there. If she wasn't a fool, she would leave. He purposely set up an icy, remote barrier around himself to keep humans away from him. He often used this technique during times like these when he was afraid of getting too close to humans. And the technique mostly always worked. One glance at the rude, moody, depressed looking boy and crowds of people would be dashing away.

Now, it seemed, his act wasn't fooling the girl. In fact, the smell was actually becoming stronger. Zero shut his eyes tighter, clamped his lips firmly together to the point where his fangs cut into the skin, and clutched hard at the rail before him.

Please, just go away! he wanted to yell at the girl. _Just go if you want to save your life!_

"Um..., excuse me..."

_No_! Go away! Please!

"Sir...?"

Zero didn't want to move. He really didn't. If anything, he wanted to throw his body off the ship and down into the icy depths below where he would surely die.

"Sir...?" the girl repeated softly, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. His vampire instincts enabled him to react fast, and Zero swung his arm up to catch hers in a tight grasp.

Yuki's breath caught in her throat as the boy suddenly reached up to grab her arm, and then he twirled her around so that he was directly behind her, pulling Yuki's body against him.

She was too stunned to move, and too much in shock. What was he going to do to her? she wondered, panicked. Should she call for help? Who would come anyway? Everyone must already be in bed.

She could feel his labored breathing in hot puffs against her exposed neck, which was tilted at an uncomfortable angle. She tried to move away from him, but his arms were tight around her. They wouldn't let her go for anything.

Zero tried to remain in control. But the faint sound of the girl's blood rushing in her veins, especially that huge, juicy vein right there on the corner of her throat... He didn't want to hurt her, or scare her. But that was exactly what he was doing.

No. He could fight this. For years, he's fought his body and had maintained control. Now he was going to do that, too. He had to. He was not a killer, and he certainly was not going to drain this girl of her blood.

Still, without thinking, his tongue lashed out to taste her skin and he felt the girl's body shudder against his chest. A nervous chill ran up both their spines as Zero continued to lick and nip at the girl's neck. But Zero ignored the girl's whimpering. No matter how much he fought with himself, half of him still wanted to dig his fangs into the girl and suck her dry. Just so he could relieve his bloodlust already and get over the pain.

Yuki whimpered as she suddenly realized the truth. The boy, who ever he may be, was a vampire. A hungry vampire at that. The signs were all there. She could even feel the pointed fangs of the boy barely scraping the neck of her skin. She knew he wasn't a pureblood just by the way he acted. Was he a Level E then? she wondered. Should she scream for Kaname? She knew how overprotective he could be. If Yuki barely even whispered his name, he would come running to her at vampire speed.

So why couldn't she get his name past her lips? she screamed to herself.

This wasn't right, Zero thought to himself. The girl was beyond frightened of him. He had destroyed any hope or thought of ever having a nice, polite chat with her in the future. Great...

Zero didn't want to, but the half of him that screamed for him to pull away finally won. It wasn't easy, though. Zero practically threw the girl away from him as he dashed to the side. He leaned on his back against the railing, his breathing harsh and ragged as he bent over his knees. He closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into tight fists until his knuckles couldn't turn anymore whiter.

The bloodlust was practically eating at him now. With the girl still so close by, he wanted to just throw her down on the floor and rip off the skin of her throat. He was so desperate now, it was pitiful.

Damn. He knew he should have brought those blood tablets with him before he left his Master.

Zero fought another painful spasm that ran through his chest. The tight bands running from his throat all the way around to his back were rough, and they hurt like hell. He groaned as he clenched at his chest, his knees weakening until they finally fell out from underneath him.

As he collapsed, he heard the distinct gasp come from the girl. He tilted his head to the side slightly to look at her. God, why wouldn't she leave? he wondered. She was standing just a few feet out of his reach, her face pale and filled with utter shock. And her brown eyes were round as globes.

If she was so afraid, why couldn't she just leave him? Why couldn't she relieve the torture just a bit?

"Please..." Zero choked out, still grasping at the collar of his shirt for control. "Pl-Please, just g-go..." He whimpered at another sudden agonizing spasm.

Yuki was both shocked and moved as the boy spoke. His voice was so beautiful, even when it sounded as if it was in pain. She was well known of the various levels of vampires and she knew, now that she got a closer look at him, that he was a Level D vampire...for the time being...

She was surprised, however, at how strong willed the boy actually was. She had had her share of witnessing vampires actually becoming Level E's. It was not a pretty sight, and she couldn't imagine the torture the boy must be going though just trying to keep himself under control.

Despite the fact that the boy had almost just bitten her a few seconds ago, she sympathized for the boy. She found herself wanting to help him, to actually give him her...blood.

She reached out with a shaky hand toward the boy, and prepared to speak.

But Zero wouldn't have it. He knew, at once, what she was doing. Was she insane? What kind of normal human wouldn't be afraid of a vampire? Has she encountered one of his kind before? he wondered. But all these questions seemed insignificant as Zero hastily stood up and away from her.

Their eyes met for a short moment, silver eyes boring into chocolate colored ones, and back. And then, he took off running.

Zero couldn't handle it any longer. He had to get away from her. He just had to. He couldn't stand the look on anyone's face if they were afraid of him. He didn't want to be a disgusting monster. He didn't ask for this curse. He just wanted to be left alone. That was all.

The sound of rapid tapping footsteps from behind caught his attention, and Zero whirled around to see the girl chasing after him.

What the--?

Didn't she get fazed at all? What exactly _was_ she?

Zero felt the bands in his chest become thicker, and he grasped his shirt again. He sped up his pace and ran away from the girl, ignoring the surprised looks of bystanders.

A few minutes of chasing and Zero found himself wondering just how fast this girl really was. She was small, but she was really fast.

Finally, Zero managed to lose her. He ran under a stairway and turned a sharp corner and into a closet near a hallway in the second class wing. Once inside, he locked the door and waited. Moments ticked by fast. Meanwhile, Zero tried to cool his adrenaline. His labored breathing came out in unstable puffs of air.

A few minutes later of standing there, concentrating on his breathing, he could hear the girl running past the door.

For a long moment, Zero just stood there and waited in silence. He waited for the hall to clear so he could escape, and he also waited for his bloodlust to somewhat fade a bit. He knew that when he was bloodthirsty, his lavender colored eyes would become a deep scarlet. He hated that. And he didn't want any humans to find him in that condition.

When he thought that the coast was finally clear, Zero stepped out from the closet. He was surprised to feel extremely exhausted. Whether it be from the running or his bloodlust.

He walked slowly back up the way he came until he was sure to find the route to his bedroom. There, he would lock himself up and force down an entire glass full of blood tablets. No matter how much they made him sick, he would just have to endure them until the end.

But he never managed to make it there. As he walked down the long, dimly lit corridor, he heard familiar rapid steps behind him.

Oh hell...not her again...

Zero was too tired and exhausted to confront her this time. He turned slightly to see the girl, her face flushed and her hair much messier than before. She slowed to a walk toward him, her eyes narrowing together the closer she got to him.

Zero tried to read her expressions. Was that pain? Hurt? Fear? And...sympathy? since when did he deserve her kindness?

Before he realized it, Zero's vision was fading. And the rest of his senses soon gave out as well. He saw the girl coming toward him, he could feel his bloodlust increase suddenly and his mouth water with anticipation. He could feel himself walk forward once, then a second time.

And then he felt himself falling forward. Everything went black and still, and Zero could swear he felt a pair of strong, rough hands catching him from the side before he finally collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it so fast. I just wanted to get this over with quick. Well, I hoped you all liked it! Review please, and flame if necessary. Until then, I'll try to hurry and update as much as I can. But you know, with exams and all, it'll be awhile... Sorry. But if I get enough reviews, I may be able to hurry faster! Hee hee. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you all like...!**


	2. First Decision

**Hey Guys, it's me once more! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. I didn't think it would get that many reviews in one day. Thanks! Each of you put a huge smile on my face. I would like to thank each of you now...**

**kagfan5****- **thanks for being the first one to review! Lol

**glozinga****-**I love Titanic too. That's why I picked that theme for Vampire knight. Glad you like...!

**Alaena Night****-**I'm glad you like it so much. Lol Hope you're alive enough to read my next chapter, and the rest soon afterwards! lol

**Lynn****-**It's true alright. Haha. Thanks for reviewing.

**Searching-For-Hope****-**love the name, and the review! Thanks so much! And go ZeroxYuki forever!

**xXHyuugaSakuraXx****-**Thanks.

**Siy Rowling****-**Thanks for the advice! Hope you like this one too!

**Laury-KOS****-**Here's the new update... You can calm down now. Lol But really, I am glad that I made you so excited. lol

**X6shinX****-**Aw, me too. Lol I think that song goes perfect for a soon-to-be chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Once again, thanks all of you! You guys have made me so happy! Thus, since you all were the first ones to review, this story is dedicated to all of you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_He saw the girl coming toward him, he could feel his bloodlust increase suddenly and his mouth water with anticipation. He could feel himself walk forward once, then a second time. _

_And then he felt himself falling forward. Everything went black and still, and Zero could swear he felt a pair of strong, rough hands catching him from the side before he finally collapsed._

First Decision

At first, all Zero could see was darkness. He dreamt nothing. He could see nothing. Nothing at all. Something very odd and strange was happening to him as he fell unconscious, and he tried to comprehend his pathetic situation.

He, a vampire and vampire hunter, was defeated by a mere human girl with a wonderful blood scent. A very pretty, crazy, ridiculous girl who had chased him all throughout the ship.

Even now, he could still sense her presence. Despite the fact that he was knocked out unconscious due to his overexcited heart, he could still remember that floral scent of that girl...

Ahhh, what a wonderful, delicious scent that was. Floral. Almost sugary and so, so sweet. Just the mere thought of sinking his fangs into the delicate, soft curve of her neck and lapping up her luscious blood was enough to drive Zero crazy. He still memorized that face of that girl, the one whom had caught his attention earlier that day. She was very pretty indeed. If Zero had no morals at all and no sense of self hatred for what he was and of what vampires were really like, he would force himself to wake up, track down that girl, and drink from her.

He would have cornered her..., yes. Into a wall or into a room where there was no escape. No witnesses. He couldn't risk any witnesses, especially on a ship out in the middle of no where. The news of him being a vampire would spread, and Zero would have to kill every single last human.

So, no. Witnesses could not be tolerated.

Zero had no choice but to take from her not in a hallway, where others might see, but in a room. He would knock her unconscious, so as to not let her feel the pain. Even though he was a vampire drunk on the scent of her blood, he still didn't want the poor girl to suffer. He still had that state of mind in control.

So first, Zero would corner her, knock her out with a strong blow to the head. Then he would carry her body to his room, where no one could disturb him, and drink every last drop of her blood. He still didn't like the idea of her waking up with enough blood in her to scream for help, or risk her remembering what happened. He still didn't have the ability to wipe her memory.

Then, that would mean...she would have to...die. He would have to...kill...her...

Within his unconscious state, Zero winced slightly at the mere thought of killing such an innocent, small, harmless girl.

No...no, he couldn't. He was not a killer... He was innocent.

How dare he even think of killing a girl such as she? It was like tearing apart the wings of a dove. He would be destroying an innocent life. He would not only be killing her, but leaving one less good, kind looking person on this pathetic plant.

And what of her family? She was too young to have traveled alone. What would her boyfriend, or whoever the hell that man from the carriage was, think if he found her corpse lying in a puddle of blood in Zero's room? Zero would also be destroying the lives of others if he even dared lay a hand on her.

So what was he to do? Half of him pitied the ill-fortunate girl, and the other half wanted to save her from the wrath of his own self. He hadn't even drunk from her yet, just caught up in the scent of her racing blood, and already he was going so low as to try and think of how to take from her. What kind of horrible monster was he?

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" Yuki gasped, taking a step backwards in the corridor. In front of her, a tall, older man with one of his eyes covered with a mask was half carrying the unconscious body of the Level D vampire. The older man glared at her with his good eye before turning his attention back to the boy in his arms.

The handsome vampire boy had his eyes loosely shut, and his hair fell limp around his pale face. He almost appeared peaceful, if not like a disturbing corpse. He looked dead with his pastel colored, parted lips and wilting, lanky form. And his chest was barely moving.

Was he still alive? Yuki wondered. But her thoughts were interrupted by the older man in front of her.

"Who are _you_?" he asked, his voice threatening and overflowing with menace. Yuki uttered an almost inaudible squeak as she took another step back.

"I-I...I--"

She couldn't even speak correctly, Toga Yagari thought. What a stupid girl. So there were more young idiots looking for trouble in the world then he thought.

His eyes narrowed, or what was left of them, on her. He frowned. "What do you know, girl?" he spat out, already impatient with her.

Yuki stammered slightly, jolted by the malice in the older man's voice. Who was he? And did he know that boy? Did he know that he was a Level D vampire that needed blood? With no earthly idea as to why, Yuki almost wanted to defend the vampire boy against this mean man. But when her eyes traveled to what the man was holding in his left hand, she gasped. It was a black gun.

"You drugged him? With a tranquilizer?" That explained why the boy suddenly went unconscious, Yuki thought.

That must mean that the man must know what the boy is.

He knew the girl was about to question him more, but Toga didn't bother explaining himself to such an insignificant girl. He began to lower the body of Zero to the ground beside him. He would tend to the boy later. Now, he had some other problems to deal with. Such as wiping the girl's memory, and then continuing on his search for the pureblood vampire aboard the ship. With his excellent, perfect vampire hunter skills, he had been able to detect the pureblood from all the way across the ship the minute the vampire stepped foot inside.

He stepped forward toward the girl, who stepped back at the same time.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" she asked, frightened. She looked ready to bolt.

Toga sighed. This girl was so difficult. Couldn't she just stay still and be a good girl? No doubt she was frightened of Zero because he had made a possible move to try and drink her blood. Why wouldn't she want her memory erased from such a horrible memory such as that?

"I'm going to erase your memory," he explained, just to ease her nerves down a bit. "You know too much about Zero being a vampire, and we cannot let you go free with your memories still intact. We have to alter it so that you will not remember the last few minutes with him."

_Zero_...?

So that was his name.

Yuki glanced down at the helpless, still unconscious boy beside them. He looked so vulnerable, so weak... She wanted to help him out so bad...

She mentally shook her head.

What was she thinking? He was a vampire! Worse, a level D. She had her own problems to deal with. Why would she want to get involve with him? It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. He was running away from her as if he was scared that she might attack him. So why was she feeling remorse and sympathy still?

She glanced back up at the man, who was staring back at her with an unfathomable expression.

"N-No..." she whispered. "You can't."

Toga raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And why not?" He took another step forward, closer to her now so that they were just a few feet apart.

Yuki bit her lip, shaking her head back and forth in irritation...at herself. She didn't want her memory erased. Even if only to erase her encounter with this Zero boy, she still didn't want to forget it. He needed help, and all they were doing was worrying whether or not Yuki herself was a threat or not.

"No..." she pleaded to him. "Stop. He needs blood... He's hurting..." Her sentence trailed off as her eyes rested on Zero again, and before she could stop herself, she hurried to kneel beside his body.

Toga watched her movements, almost surprised at the way she knelt so close to Zero. "He attacked you."

Yuki looked at him, startled at the dark tone of his voice.

"Zero tried to bite you, and you are still stupid enough to try and help him? He was uncontrollable and willing to kill you. He knows the consequences of leaving a human alive."

Yuki shuddered at the mention of death. She was even more frightened of being drained dry by a vampire. She glanced back at Zero, gulping slightly. "He wouldn't have..."

The older man snorted. "You barely know him. For all you know, he would have."

* * *

Zero could hear faint voices in the distance. He tried to make them out, but it was too difficult. Some part of him, the least logical part of him, wanted to go back and fall into unconsciousness once more just so he could get away from the hateful world he lived in. To find peace and quiet.

The other side of him struggled on the voices. He quickly recognized his Master's. It was too hard not to be familiar with.

The other voice, however, troubled him. It belonged to a girl. A young girl, he could tell. What was a girl doing around him? He didn't know any girl on this ship. Neither did his Master, as far as he knew.

Slowly, but surely, his senses were coming back to him. Shortly after, his vampire senses also kicked in. He could sense a familiar presence beside him, other than his Master. For a long moment, his mind settled there.

On that presence.

That sweet, sweet presence. Who ever it was, their aura was magnificent. Radiant. And they smelled so...so incredibly good. The feeling was remarkable.

Zero had to see for himself who...this sweet...person...was...

His eyes shot open the second his memories rushed back to him, and he remembered her. That crazed girl who had chased him.

He sucked in a hard breath as he looked directly up into her big, brown eyes. And his cheeks suddenly felt warm when he realized just how close she really was to his face. He could count every single long eyelash that settled so light on her eyelids.

It seemed to take her a longer while to realize this too, because Yuki's cheeks flamed red and she pulled back immediately, covering her mouth in embarrassment at the same time.

"Oh!" she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Are you alright?"

Zero glanced at her, focusing on her eyes as his vision repeatedly blurred.

What happened to him? And why did he suddenly feel as if the back of his head had collided with a brick wall? He winced as he reached up to probe the side of his jaw. His mouth was so sore. And he quickly knew why. It was his fangs. They were still extended and yearning for the taste of blood. Zero glanced up at Yuki. He could read the shock on her face as she watched his own amethyst colored eyes became a deep red.

He ached to just force her to the ground and take her blood right there, just like he had imagined in his mind.

But he didn't. He glared at the girl as he straightened up to stand, and he reached around his neck to try and rub the ache away. It didn't do anything, just like he knew it would. His eyes never left the girls'.

"N-Now you know what I am," he spat at her, his voice shaking at the same time while he struggled for control. "Your curiosity is s-satisfied. Now please, j-just g-go..."

"Actually, Zero," interrupted his Master, who was looking at the both of them. "I still plan to erase her memory. It is essential to do this." He looked Zero straight in the eye. "You know this, boy."

Zero paused, not daring to break eye contact with him.

Yes, he knew. As much as he hated the idea that it was all his fault that she had to have her memory changed, he knew that this was right. There was no possible way that he could trust her with his secret. She was a human. And he had grown up trying to avoid humans all his life. They were nothing but trouble.

"Excuse me..." a small voice squeaked from behind him.

Oh hell...

Zero tilted his head slightly back to look at the girl again. Her head was bowed down, her face slightly overcast with a dark shadow from her fallen hair.

His eyes narrowed. She was up to something.

"I...I, er..." Yuki shut her eyes closed before continuing. God, what on earth was she doing? "I know already about your kind...Zero."

Zero's eyes widened slightly. "What?" How did she know his name already? he wondered. And what was she talking about?

Yuki looked up at him now. "I said, I already know of your kind. I am...acquainted with one here on the ship."

This time, it was Toga's turn to feel surprised. "You know already of the pureblood vampire on this vessel?" Yuki peeked a look at him before nodding.

"Yes." Yuki paused. "I know all about your kind. The Level D and Level E vampires. And that is why I would like...to help."

Both men narrowed their eyes. Zero's, in fear for what he hoped the crazed girl was not about to say. Toga's, in sudden dark interest.

"You," retorted Toga, glaring. "Are willing to sacrifice your life for a vampire whom you barely know? A vampire, whom should be your enemy?"

Yuki paused. Then nodded. "Yes."

Toga turned to Zero. "Would you allow this?"

The ex-human was taken aback. Allowed? Was his Master actually giving him a choice? To live off the blood tablets threatening to kill him? Or to live with a life covered in blood the moment he takes from the girl?

There really was no competition. He rather die than be pitied.

Zero glanced down at the floor, concentrating on one of the wooden floorboards to keep him interested. "Master, I have no intention of living a lie of my...existence." He looked up. "If the blood tablets do not work, then the gun will."

Toga kept his expression neutral. He looked from Zero, then to the girl, then back. It was obvious to sense the awkward situation here. The girl was willing to give her blood to Zero, who maintained a fight against it. So why would Toga Yagari care? That was it. He didn't. But he did care about finding that rotten pureblood demon lurking on the ship. The same pureblood whom the girl said she was acquainted with.

The vampire hunter thought for a moment before finally reaching a conclusion. He straightened up, glancing at Zero.

"Well, then you can fight your own battles, correct?" Toga turned to march down the opposite direction of the hall. "Zero, I expect you in your room in less than thirty minutes. What you two might or might not do is no concern of mine." Then he turned the corner and was gone.

Later..., Toga thought. Later he would find that pureblood...with that girl's help. His plan would go through... He was certain of it.

Zero stared after him, his eyes wide as he watched his Master walk away so suddenly. Did he really have that much faith in the boy? Didn't his Master even consider to think that Zero could possibly kill the girl? _Was he insane?_

"Zero?"

The boy didn't bother turning around. He didn't want to face the girl. Despite the fact that his bloodlust was now so close to its limit, Zero did not want to drink from her. It would be a sin.

"Zero...?" Yuki repeated a bit more loudly. The boy stopped staring after the older man and turned slightly toward her. But his scarlet colored eyes were determined not to meet hers. And Yuki frowned at that. Did he honestly hate her that much? Was he so determined to die that he refused human blood? The Zero boy wasn't going to lose anything during the blood exchange. Actually, he was going to gain a lot. Including a bit of sanity hopefully. It was Yuki who was willing to give up her blood. So where was the problem?

He tried to put as much spite and cruelty into his glare toward the girl, but she just stood, unflinching. Nothing he did seemed to faze her at all.

The ex-human let out an angry sigh. "I-I'm only going t-to say th-this one m-more time...," he retorted darkly, his voice shaking even harder with his protruding, sharp fangs digging into his lips. "Leave o-or...d-die..." He didn't sound very convincing, especially with his trembling voice. And his blatancy hopefully moved her a bit enough. He had to let her know. There were only two possible ways of getting out of this one. Neither that Zero actually liked.

Earlier that day, Zero had wanted to see that girl again...at a different time and under different circumstances. But his bloodlust had gotten in the way of his life again. He didn't want to see her go. To see her back retreating away from him.

But he also didn't want to open his eyes and see her empty, lifeless body lying underneath him either.

Yuki tilted her head to the side, watching the numerous conflicting emotions playing across Zero's face. He was hurting so much. Why wouldn't he accept her help? They were both complete strangers, yes. But she was a stranger willing to help.

"Zero..." she whispered gently. The boy glanced at her, anxious at her tone. "You... you shouldn't hurt yourself over this. You don't deserve to suffer this much."

He glared at her. "Oh really..." he seethed.

Yuki was unaffected by his dark tone. She concentrated being calm and unscathed. "Yes, really. We both know you need blood. And we both know that you are unwilling to hurt a human." She paused, and stepped a bit closer to him.

Zero automatically took a step back.

"And we both know that you're thirsty right now." Another step forward.

Another step back.

Yuki looked into his eyes, biting her bottom lip as she studied him.

And only god knew what went through Zero's mind when he saw her teeth nibbling on her lip.

_She looks so beautiful when she does that_...

"Zero?"

The vampire boy snapped out of his trance, quickly feigning a glare in her direction. "What's your name, girl?"

Yuki beamed. Good, she thought. Wanting to know her name was a start. It meant that he was interested.

"It's Cross Yuki," she answered. "I'm from Japan."

Zero raised his eyebrows. _Yuki_... Her name fit her graciously.

"Well, _Yuki_, it's time you go to bed."

And he turned to go.

However, fate had other plans for him.

He had only walked a few steps forward when a sudden horrible, and wonderful stench caused his body to suddenly freeze.

Zero's head turned slightly, and his jaw dropped to the ground before he whirled all the way around to face the Yuki girl.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" he cried out.

Yuki froze in her movements, with both hands on the third top button ready to wrench it open. And she had purposefully bit her lip hard enough to draw a tiny bit of blood out. She knew what the smell of blood did to a vampire. Hopefully, the effect it had on Zero would do them both some good so that they could get this over with. And fast. Yuki didn't want Kaname to smell her blood too soon. Otherwise, her and Zero would both be in trouble. Especially Zero.

He glared at her, but the determined look in his eyes began to fade behind the lust of blood now revealing itself through his scarlet stare. _She smelled so...incredibly...good_...

He took a step toward her, and was almost glad when Yuki didn't falter away from him. Instead, she leaned closer to Zero until their bodies were practically touching.

Zero tensed, then relaxed at the feeling of Yuki's petite, slender figure pushed up against his own hard body. He looked at her, noticing that his breath came out in such ragged breaths. Just as hers was.

"You...don't...know what...you're getting yourself...into..." Zero panted, his head leaning forward until it was practically resting on Yuki's own head. The girl glanced up at him, compassion feeling her eyes.

Even as he tried to fight himself for control, Yuki thought, he could still maintain some sanity to be careful with her. Just glancing into his eyes told the girl the obvious. He cared if he hurt her, despite the fact that they were both utter strangers.

She almost smiled.

_He cared_...

Even though it was just a blood exchange, Yuki's breath hitched up a notch higher as Zero leaned farther in.

His control was slipping. Zero knew it. Even as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's body all the way to her back, and held her tightly against him, he wanted much, much more. He wanted her pinned against the wall, helpless and in complete despair as she watched him take from her. He wanted her to hate him, to kick at him, to at least put up a bit of a fight.

But no. This girl was doing the exact opposite. As Zero tilted her head to the side and unleashed his warm breath over her skin, the Yuki girl leaned into him. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist as well.

_If that'll help him a bit to be more comfortable_...Yuki thought to herself.

_That's it,_ Zero thought. _If I have to do it, and if this girl is actually letting me take from her, I have to do it now. Otherwise, I'll hurt her_...

His tongue swept out between his lips, touching her skin lightly so as to moisten the skin he was about to attack. Her skin felt soft underneath his touch, and Zero's mind sidetracked for a moment or two as he licked her skin again.

So_...soft_...

And she smelt so sweet. Utter beauty...

Yuki sighed heavily as Zero's warm, slick tongue slithered over her skin so gently. Never in her life had she felt this way...not even with Kaname...

She groaned in pleasure as Zero kissed her neck once, twice, thrice...

Zero didn't hear the sound that escaped Yuki, even when his tongue paused its ministrations on her skin. His lips latched onto her, sucking her gently into his mouth. He told himself repeatedly that what he was doing had nothing to do with his urges or wants, or his feelings. He told himself that he was just preparing her.

But he knew that was a full right out lie...

"Yuki..." he gasped after an extensive taste of her skin.

The girl squirmed in his grasp, holding onto him tighter for support.

"Zero..." she whispered softly in encouragement.

And that was all he needed.

For after that moment that Yuki uttered his name, his fangs slid out and punctured the skin of the angelic girl held tight in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you all like! I'll try to update soon! Thanks for all those who reviewed! Please, I need more though! Flames are welcome too though, if needed!**

* * *


	3. First Taste

**Disclaimer-I accidentally didn't say this on the last chapter, and hopefully I'll remember and change it later on if not now. But I do not own Vampire Knight...no matter how much I wish I could own Zero at least. lol**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story again. Thanks so much! You guys always manage to make me smile. I would like to thank each of you now...**

**glozinga-**I was also wondering what Kaname would do once he smelled Yuki's blood. You're just going to have to read and see! Thanks for the review.

**midnightwolf92-**Thanx! I love Titanic and Vampire Knight too. I hope you enjoy reading the rest.

**Alaena Night-**Sorry, for ending it so badly. Hope you like the rest though. And I agree. Yagari isn't bad. I actually think he's pretty hot myself. Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Animecherryblossem33-**Thanks. Hope you continue to read and like the rest.

**Laury-KOS-**Thanks for your review. It brought smiles to my face. And Zero is just so hot, who wouldn't deny him the blood? Lol Hope you continue to read this story! Thanks!

**nekokittycat-**Thanks! Hope you like the rest!

**Searching-For-Hope-**Awwww! Thanks! Your review brought so many smiles to my face. I'm glad that you like my story so far. I try to put in as much detail as I can in any of my stories. I'm glad that you approve of it so greatly. And I wasn't entirely sure if I got all of my characters alright or not. But your review reassured me. Thanx. Hope you like the rest!

**Vejhead-**Thank you so much! Your review warmed my heart greatly. Thanks for reviewing both of my stories too. I'm so glad for that. I hope you like them both. And yes, can you tell that I'm a major Yuki/Zero fan as well? Lol I'll try to update on the other story soon. I'm working on it right now, but you know writer's block… sigh Anyway, I hope you continue to read the rest and to review!

**Thanks to all of you! You guys have made me so happy! Hope you like this story. Reviews and Flames are welcome!**

* * *

_"Yuki..." he gasped after an extensive taste of her skin._

_The girl squirmed in his grasp, holding onto him tighter for support. _

"_Zero..." she whispered softly in encouragement._

_And that was all he needed. _

_For after that moment that Yuki uttered his name, his fangs slid out and punctured the skin of the angelic girl held tight in his arms. _

First Taste

Yuki gasped, eyes widening the moment Zero's fangs slid into her. The sensation of skin tearing underneath razor-sharp teeth was so painful, tears threatened to spill. Instinct told her to pull away, despite the fact that she had volunteered for this. But somehow, she didn't. She shut her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, waiting for the moment to pass. Her fingers clenched tightly onto Zero's jacket, wrinkling the fabric underneath, as a small electric shock ran through her. She guessed it was her body reacting to the blood loss.

He was taking from her slowly, not fast how she had expected. But it wasn't as if Zero had a choice. Yuki's blood was practically spurting into his mouth from racing all throughout her veins. Her heart was hammering fast, just as she could feel Zero's was as well.

He was trying not to scare her. He really didn't want to. Scaring and frightening this girl was the last thing he wanted.

But he was doing a pretty good job at it, nevertheless. But was it his fault anyway? Wasn't this what he wanted? For her to be scared and feel threatened by him? She was the one who offered to be the blood donor here. This was all her fault. Not his. He had told her no. He had refused her several times. But she had persisted every time. So really, she deserved this. This was her punishment for being so foolish.

Zero groaned as he absently bit harder into the girl, hearing her pain filled gasp above him as he did so. He frowned.

This wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't a monster. She didn't deserve this agonizing pain. What had he been thinking?

But that was it. He hadn't been thinking straight at all. He had let the blood thirsty monster within him take control, just as he had promised not to. He had failed. Zero failed at that one simple task he had promised himself.

He could smell Yuki's tears as they finally slid down her soft, flushed cheeks and down alongside her jawbone. He felt the icy shudder that ran through her tiny body. And he winced as her sharp nails dug deeper into his shoulders as another quiver raced up her spine.

This girl wasn't just scared of him. She was terrified. Absolutely horrified. Maybe even regretful of what she had chosen to do.

And who wouldn't be? They were complete strangers. One stranger sucking blood out of another. They didn't know each other at all. And without bothering to care for who she was, or what her life was like, he had pierced her. Destroyed her innocence.

Zero's frown deepened in the bend of her neck.

What a fool he had been...

After a few moments, he could feel his bloodlust finally fading away. He hadn't taken too much to absolutely drain her or make her feel real dizzy. Just enough to sate him for awhile before he could escape and run to his vile blood tablets.

Ugh, how disgusting they would taste compared to Yuki's blood. Hers was absolutely heavenly. The best of its class. Zero would miss it once he reverted back to his old ways. Her blood was so enticing, so satisfying. And so wonderfully..., pleasingly..., delightfully delicious... Just the taste of it was enough to moisten and satisfy his parched throat for a long while.

Losing himself, not in his bloodlust but actually under the spell of Yuki's enchanting blood, Zero pulled his fangs out from Yuki and began to lick at the blood droplets spilling out from the wound. With each lick at her blood, his heart clenched painfully on the truth of what he had done.

_No_...

He hadn't wanted to hurt her...this...angel.

Zero knew that if you killed a human, you were considered a killer.

So, what did you call a person even more vile enough to try and kill an angel...?

Someone worse than just a killer...?

No...

_No_...

He was not a monster...

He wasn't a killer...

No. He didn't want this...

Not her...

Not this angel...

Zero felt tears threaten to pour out of his eyes, too, but he fought through them. He was not a cry baby. And he would not turn into one just because he had slipped in his control and had pierced some girl.

So why did it hurt still?

Was it because the hurt and pain radiating from Yuki was getting to him?

Zero sighed into her neck, inhaling the amazing scent of her.

And suddenly, without realizing what on earth he was doing, Zero leaned closer to capture her skin once more into his mouth.

Yuki was almost relieved when Zero finally pulled his fangs out from her. He hadn't drained of her too much. And thank goodness she wasn't anemic. She felt fine. No dizziness. No nothing.

She was surprised, however, when he began to clean up her blood afterward. Trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as she felt his warm, slick tongue swirling around her skin, Yuki knew that Zero was just trying to be polite. He had wounded her, making her bleed. It was only natural that he make sure he didn't let the blood stain her clothes.

But what did make her heart stop due to sudden apprehension and...something else that seemed indescribable at the moment, was when Zero dipped his head back into her neck. She felt his warm tongue latch onto her skin again, twirling around and attacking her throat. But in a gentle manner. Once again, he was being careful. Whatever he was doing, whether to calm her or make up for his rash action earlier, both were working.

Zero hadn't meant to start licking her again. He just wanted to feel and taste her. And when he noticed that her pain filled gasps were actually being replaced with pleased groans, he continued. The bloodlust had vanished long ago. Now just pure natural lust remained.

Zero wrapped his arms gently around the girl, keeping her close to him as he took a step forward. Yuki didn't know what he was doing until several steps later, when Zero had her against the wall. Absentmindedly, Yuki reached up with shaky hands until they tangled softly into Zero's hair. She pulled him a bit closer, not thinking at all with her mind when she began to stroke his scalp. All she knew was that this felt so good. His soft lips caressing her skin was wonderful.

And then she let out a soft, satisfying moan when Zero sucked onto her skin once more. He didn't mean to, but his little licks and sucks turned into soft kisses. They trailed all the way around her throat until they reached her jawbone. There, his lips parted and his warm breath glided over her skin.

Yuki felt a shudder run through her body.

But it wasn't in pain.

No, it was something else. Yuki was too afraid to actually wonder what that feeling was.

And that little shudder seemed to awake them both from their lust filled actions. Zero froze, his lips stilling against Yuki's skin. She felt frozen as well. A long, awkward moment passed when they both finally pulled away from each other. Zero almost groaned when his lips left her skin. And Yuki felt empty and cold now that Zero's warm body wasn't pressed close to hers any longer.

They didn't look at each other. And no words were spoken. They were unneeded at the moment.

Because the both of them knew what had happened. And both were ashamed at themselves for letting their little blood exchange get so out of hand. The air between them was uncomfortable and thick with distress.

Then, Yuki let out a sharp gasp, hand raising to cover her mouth. Her eyes met Zero's, who stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Oh my god! she thought. What had she done? She was engaged! She wasn't supposed to let this happen. She should have had more control. She was going to be married soon! She wasn't allowed to do this type of thing. Especially with a filthy Level D, practically an enemy to her pureblood Kaname.

_Kaname._

What if he ever found out?

Yuki's eyes became rounder. No!

He couldn't!

It would devastate him. _Them_. Kaname, and Yuki's father.

They loved her so much.

And what did she have to offer? She went and practically made out with a Level D vampire, letting him suck her blood at the same time.

What had she been thinking!

Zero read the conflicting emotions running across Yuki's face, and his heart fell when he grasped a few. Shame...embarrassment...anger...grief...horror...fear...

His throat grew dry and his heart tore a bit when he saw that last emotion. _Fear_. Exactly what he had wanted to prevent. The entire reason why he had begun to nestle into and caress her skin. It was all to calm her.

But his plan had backfired, and had instead ruined everything.

His face fell when he glanced at Yuki again, who still had her mouth parted in a large O with her eyes just as wide. When her hand slightly lowered from her mouth and she appeared to want to speak, Zero hastily interrupted. Even though he had wanted her to and had fully expected her to do so, he could not hear those hateful, spiteful words she was ready to throw at him.

He just couldn't.

"I know what you're going to say," he started, his voice cracking a bit near the end no matter how much he hated it. "And I'm sorry. For taking your blood, and for doing... other... stuff with you. I didn't mean it. And I hadn't planned on it. I don't...I really don't know what came over me. So I'm sorry." His last few words were a bit louder, which gave him enough strength to spit out the rest. Quickly. "I understand if you hate me, and if you're forever terrified of me. I get it. You probably have a boyfriend, too, so I'd understand if you're a bit ashamed of yourself as well. Don't be. This was my fault."

Zero paused, and didn't look at her again when he turned to walk away from her. "You don't have to ever come near me or talk to me ever again, Yuki..." _Please... So that I won't ever have to hear those hateful words you so dearly wish to throw at me, _he mentally finished.

And without letting her speak, he practically ran off down the hall and disappeared around the corner. His mind was blank and numb as he walked around the halls of the ship for a very long while. He didn't want to think about anything. He just let his emotions take him over for awhile as he cursed himself to the depths of hell. He tried not to do too much damage as he punched and kicked at the walls and at some nearby furniture.

When he was finally in his bedroom, Zero slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he took whatever object that was loosely hung around and flung it hard against the wall.

* * *

Yuki stared after Zero as he walked away. She stood still and quiet, frozen against the ground. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She hadn't even tried to interrupt or stop him. Why would she? This was all her fault. If it wasn't for her wanting to be nice and give her blood to him, none of this would have started. Zero was wrong. It was she who was to blame. Not him.

The girl sighed, finally coming out of her reverie. She walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Zero had taken, dragging herself against the walls. It took her a moment to remember that she had been bleeding earlier, and rose her hand up to feel the twin bite marks on her neck. The area was sore and sensitive, but there was no more blood. Soon, it was scab over until it finally healed.

But her hands froze as they traced themselves over the invisible kisses that Zero had made all over her neck. And a fiery hot blush scorched over cheeks.

No matter how much she felt ashamed at herself for betraying Kaname, she couldn't help but have her mind settle there. On that long moment when she had been clutching at his hair while he had clutched desperately at her.

Yuki sighed.

How vulnerable he had been as he had worn that look. After they had broken apart, Yuki had noticed it. Even as she felt horrible and mortified at what they had done, she still couldn't help feel a little something for Zero as he wore that look. She had almost wanted to go back into his arms. To hold him close and comfort him, just as he had tried to comfort her. Just in a...different, more sensible way.

And when he spoke of how it was his fault and of how she should be mad and hateful toward him, Yuki's heart had stuttered a bit. Did he really think that? Did he think that she was angry, horrified, and hateful at him?

Yuki thought for a moment.

A reasonable person would feel all of those things if they had been in her position. But this was Yuki. And she had felt neither one of those emotions at him. All she felt for him was compassion and care. She had wanted to help him, and she still did. It as an odd feeling to explain, especially since it was coming from a human girl who just had her blood sucked out not even five minutes ago. But Yuki was drowning in it, whatever that odd feelings was. She had never felt it before, and she was almost scared to learn of what it actually was.

The girl sighed. Getting caught up in that boy's problems was a mistake. She knew she shouldn't had, and she still did. Yuki walked out from the hallway and up a long stairway to where it soon led Yuki to her bedroom. All the while, she tried to think of ways to get rid of certain thoughts and memories about that boy. But her attempts was futile. All it ended up being was Yuki just having mere memories of his face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that wonderful, desperate looking face out from her mind.

"Yuki...?"

Yuki looked up, and froze when she glimpsed a familiar pair of red eyes staring at her. She gulped down a fresh formed lump in her throat. "Um...Kaname..."

The man in front of her wore a neutral expression, almost calm, but his eyes betrayed him. They were located on her neck, where Yuki's hand currently lay as she tried to cover up her crime.

"Yuki? What happened? I smelled blood..."

"Blood? Oh...well..." Quickly, Yuki tried to find some story in her mind to tell him. "I...I was just strolling down the front of the ship, and...and I h-had my scarf with me. Yes, and it was so cold, so when I tried to hold the scarf tighter, the...the pins actually pricked my neck and I bled a bit. Heh, heh..." Yuki faked a smile at him, hoping that her reputation of being a bad liar would actually be swayed aside this time. By some miracle, Yuki prayed that she would get out of this safely, and with Zero too...

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, stepping forward to check at Yuki's wounds. She was about to fight him on it, but that would ruin the whole plan. So she just stood there, letting him brush her hand away from her neck. For a whole minute, Kaname just examined her bite marks. Yuki stood there nervously, sweat practically building up several layers on her skin.

Finally, Kaname pulled away with a smile, his bloodlust scarlet eyes now gone. "I'm glad to see that you didn't bleed too much then. The cut wasn't too deep, but it will leave a bruise. And it might get infected. I'll go gather the first aid kit for you and then we can go back to sleep, alright?"

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him walk away. After a moment, Kaname returned with the first aid kit in his hands. Yuki was already in her room, sitting on her bed patiently, clothed in her pale pink nightgown. She smiled as he approached to wrap her neck in a soft, clean bandage. She felt his hands touch her skin gently as he worked, and couldn't help but frown slightly.

Kaname's hands had no effect on her. When did that happen? When did that tingling, mind numbing sensation that Kaname's hands would trigger suddenly vanish? Why didn't it have that mind blowing, exhilarating effect on her like Zero's had...?

Yuki bit down a gasp.

No!

You were supposed to forget about him, remember?

No, he's not an option. You're engaged. You're about to get married soon. Zero is absolutely not. An. Option.

Why are you even considering him, anyway?

"Well, goodnight, my princess. I wish you sweet dreams," Kaname said gently, breaking Yuki from her inner dilemma.

The girl looked up, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. "O-Oh, yes. Goodnight, Kaname." She gave him a short peck on the cheek before quickly scrambling underneath her bed sheets. Kaname gave her a soft smile, and then closed her bedroom door. Darkness filled the room. And everything went quiet, leaving Yuki alone as she was tortured by her thoughts.

* * *

"Are you really going to believe that lame story of hers?" a voice said from a few doors down. Kaname Kuran let go of Yuki's doorknob to turn slightly at the sound of his cousin's voice.

Kain Akatsuki was leaning against the wall just feet away from Kaname's bedroom door, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. When he saw that Kaname had turned to him, he met his eyes.

"Yuki...? Outside on the ship when it's nearly dark...? Coming back almost an hour after her blood was spilt...? With no scarf...?" His tone was accusing, and it matched his flaming crimson eyes.

Kaname stared at him for a long moment before sighing deeply, turning fully to face his cousin. Then his chocolate brown eyes darkened slightly for a moment before radiating to an angry glow of red itself. Kaname looked up, deadly fire threatening within his glare. Kain watched his cousin, feeling a sudden cold chill race up his spine.

He knew that look...

And then Kaname spoke, his gentle voice gone flat and his gentle eyes becoming lethal.

"No, I never believed that."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was too short. I'll try to update soon and make that chapter a lot better. Hope you all continue to read and review! Flames are welcome if needed. And also, advice! If you have any advice on what I should work on, that is greatly appreciated as well! Thanks!**


End file.
